Dragon Age: The Heroes Tale
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: He was born in Kirkwall but because he possessed magic he was sent away to the Circle Tower in Felelden at a young age and now as young man his boring life in the Tower is about to get interesting. All seven version's of the Warden will be in this story but the Human Mage Warden will be the main character of this story. Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age Inquisition
1. The Harrowing

"Character speaking"

"Character thoughts"

"Tranquil speaking"

 _"Spirit speaking"_

 _ **"Demon speaking"**_

 **"Abomination speaking"**

 **Time Skip**

 **Place's**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

I do not own any of the character of Dragon Age. They are all the property of Bioware and EA Games.

 **(I'm doing this because I love the Dragon Age series but there's going to be a big major difficulties in this story when compared to the actual game storyline and I'll be using the item's from the DLC's but I have change them by giving them a reason why they are there)**

* * *

 **DRAGON AGE: A HERO'S TALE**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _The Chantry teaches us that it was the hubris of men that brought the Darkspawn into our world._

 _The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed._

 _They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption._

 _They returned as monsters, the first of the Darkspawn._

 _They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless._

 _The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads the Darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we neared annihilation._

 _Until the Grey Wardens came..._

 _Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings... the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness... and prevailed._

 _It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes... have forgotten._

 _We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long._

 _It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies in the horizon…_

 _Maker help us all_

* * *

 **THE HARROWING**

 **In the Circle Tower**

 _On a cliff overlooking the dark waters of Lake Calenhad stands the tower fortress that is home to the Circle of Magi. This tower is the only place in Ferelden where mages may study their art among others of their kind. Within the high stone walls, the Circle practices its magic and trains apprentices in the proper use of their powers. But the Circle Tower is as much a prison as a refuge; the ever-vigilant Templars of the Chantry watch over all mages, constantly alert for any sign of corruption. This gilded cage is the only world you know. Found to be sensitive to magic at a young age, you were torn from your family and grafted here as an apprentice. Now, that apprenticeship is nearly over and all that remains is your final test: The Harrowing._

As two young men enter room that was on the top of the tower the one who wasn't wearing armor felt the chilly and as he look around he saw the several Templars standing around the large room with their hands on their weapons ready to strike at a moment notice to most people they would look intimidating to most people but except for Daylen Amell as he had grown up being surrounding by the soldiers of the Chantry since coming to the Tower years ago.

Daylen Amell was a tall young man with light blue eye's and dark brown hair which was short but messy and he had a neatly trimmed beard **(It's the guy In the picture)** and he was wearing his apprentice robe's with brown leather boot's **(It's the Lion's Paw)** and a magical belt **(It's the Embri's Many Pockets)** , around his neck he had a amulet which he kept hidden under his robes **(It's the Amulet of the War Mage)** and he had two magical rings with one of them being lyrium-infused ring **(It's the Memory Band ring)** whiles the other was enhanced with a fire enchantment on it. **(It's the Band of Fire ring)**

 **(Daylen's main magic are Arcane and Primal, his specialization is Battlemage and I know that you only gain access to a** **specialization in a later part of the game and that you** **only gain the Battlemage** **specialization** **during the Dragon Age Origins Awakening DLC but why not now)**

Just then the Knight-Commander Greagoir the leader of the Templars of the stepped forward towards Daylen.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him," Greagoir said "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin, Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the dream realm 'the Fade' are drawn to you and seek to use you as a gateway into this world".

Daylen had to fight against the urge from signing out loud as he had grown up in the tower filled with religious warriors and priestesses that has given him the same speech over and over again making sure to express how magic was something to be controlled and feared when he was around.

"This is why the Harrowing exists, the ritual sends you into the fade and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will" the first enchanter Irving chimed in.

Daylen looked over to the First Enchanter the elderly man who has been more of a father figure to him than even his own father has ever been before he was taken by the Templars. "The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will". **(Daylen's voice is Male Commander Shepard from Mass Effect)**

"What would happen if I can't defeat the dempn?" Daylen asked but he could already guessed the answer.

"It will turn you into an abomination and the Templars will be forced to slay you," Greagoir said bluntly with Irving scowled at him, and the Knight-Commander gestured to a basin in the middle of the room, striding over to stand next to it "This is lyrium: the very essence of magic and your gateway into the Fade".

Irving placed a hand on Daylen's shoulder as the young mage once again sign within his head as he knew full well what lyrium was, and the Knight-Commander's description was a vast oversimplification of its nature. "The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child," he said in a low voice. "Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real".

"The apprentice must go through this test alone, First Enchanter," Greagoir said pointedly from across the room.

"In that case, First Enchanter, I'll be straight back in ten minutes top's" Daylen said with his well known confident smile.

"Ah, the confidence as ever" Irving said. "Best of luck, my child".

"You are ready," Greagoir said, gesturing to the basin. Daylen strode across the room, trying to keep his hands from trembling. Fire he eyed the glowing fluid in the basin and as Daylen took in a deep breath, before he plunging his right hand into the lyrium and What felt like a wave of ice crawled up his arm and before he knew it Adam's eyes snapped wide open as the world around him went white.

 **In the Fade**

As Daylen woke up his head felt like it was spinning but once it stop he open his eye's and saw that he was no longer in the chilly room with Irving, Greagoir and all the Templar Guards instead he saw the famous Black City hovering in the distance "Fuck me" Adam murmured to himself as he look around in the Fade that according to the Chantry, is a realm of primeval matter from which the Maker formed the physical world and all living beings.

As Daylen started walking around he notice a twisted, disturbing-looking statue standing off to one side "Okay that's weird" Daylen said to himself as he continue walking down a path until he spotted a wisp floating a dozen yards away which then fired a ball of lightning which he ducked "Oh you want some do ya" Daylen said as he thrusting out a hand and a bolt of arcane energy blazed from his palm which evaporated the wisp as the bolt impacted. As Daylen continue walking he went up a hill and once he reach the top he ran into another wisp which Daylen immediately destroyed with burst of lightning but once he destroy that one another wisp was waiting for him over the next hillock which was also immediately destroyed by Daylen.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever" a random voice said which cause Daylen to spun with a ball of lightning ready but he found no one "It isn't right that they do this, the Templars, Not to you, me, anyone" said the random voice.

Daylen look around for the random voice and as he look down, he spotted the source of the voice which was a talking rat but instead of being shock seeing a talking rat Adam guess that since he was in the Fade he was obviously going to see some weird stuff like this.

"No, it isn't right at all" said Daylen.

"But they keep doing it, don't they? We get treated like rabid dogs, and we let them get away with it! (Sign) it's always the same. But it's not your fault, you're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" The mouse flowed into a human shape, and Daylen kept his face carefully blank as he looked at the man, noting the robes he was wearing. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me…well, Mouse".

"Not your real name, I take it'?" Daylen asked.

"No. I don't remember anything from... Before, the Templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim and you don't have much time before you end up the same" said Mouse.

"That's not going to happen to me" said Daylen.

"That has been said before but you don't know the danger. there's something here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can. That's your way out" Mouse paused a moment. "Or your opponent's, if the Templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade".

"Anything can die, I doubt it's as simply as that" Daylen said curiosity.

"You would be a fool to just attack everything you see. What you face is powerful, cunning. There are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help. If you can believe anything you see" mouse said before he look up at Daylen "I'll follow, if that's all right. My chance was long ago, but you…you may have a way out." He changed back into his mouse form.

As Daylen continue to walk down the hall "A dangerous spirit is not far" Mouse warned "Don't go near it unless you're ready to fight" as Daylen turn around a corner he spotted a clearing surrounded by fire "That is where the test will take place. The creature can be anywhere, but it manifest there" Mouse explained and Daylen decide to go in the opposite direction.

As Daylen continue walking and a long the way another pair of wisps try to stop but like the one's before stood no chance against Daylen's magic but then he spotted a figure in Templar armor standing in front of several racks of weapons "Another spirit this way" Mouse whispered "It never seemed equal to its name, to me".

 _"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see,"_ the spirit said as Adam and Mouse approach it _"Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon"_

"Fight each other? We're not warriors" said Daylen.

 _"They would have you battle a demon. With Magic or weapon, to be the victor makes you a warrior still. That you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come"_ said the spirit.

"What kind of spirit are you" Daylen ask curiosity.

" _I am Valor, a warrior spirit. I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression of combat_ " said Valor.

Daylen then look at the weapons on the racks and all of them were well made "Did you create all of these weapons" Daylen ask curiosity.

 _"They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being. Those mortals who cannot must lead such hollow, empty lives"_ said Valor.

"Would one of these weapons affect the demon?" Daylen ask curiosity.

 _"Without a doubt. In this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought. Do you think these blades be steel? The staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a single need for battle, and my will makes that need reality"_ Valor paused _"Do you truly desire one of my weapons?"_ Adam nodded _"I will give one to you…if you agree to duel me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested"._

"It seems you would prefer to kill me yourself" Daylen said in a serious tone.

 _"How dare you accuse me! I am no demon, preying upon helpless mortals to steal their essence! I am a being of honor and valor! I am a warrior!"_ Valor said angrily.

"Then prove it! Help me fight the demon!" Daylen said in a serious tone.

 _"You are insolent... But your will is unquestionably strong. Very well, mortal. You prove to me that you possess the strength to resist this demon"_ Valor said before he walk over to his weapon racks and draw out a staff from it one of which looks like the ones that the senior enchanters possess, Valor handed it to Daylen _"Go, prove your worth as you must. I am confident you will succeed"._

"Thank you, Valor" Daylen said grateful before he and Mouse kept moving along the path.

But they were soon attacked by a trio of ethereal wolves but Daylen ready himself with his new staff and unleashed shock spell which destroyed two of them and blast the remaining wolf with a lightning spell which destroy it and once it was over Daylen and Mouse continue down the path.

"Be cautious, There is…another spirit, here. Not the one hunting you, but still…" Mouse said and Daylen just signed as he was beginning to wonder how many Spirit's were there besides the one was hunting me and as Daylen got up the hill spotted the spirit in question which like a bear but mess up.

 _ **"Hmm… so you are the mortal being hunted? And the small one… is he to be a snack for me?"**_ The beast asked.

"I don't like this. He's not going to help us. We should go" said Mouse.

 _ **(Sniffs)"No matter. The Demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will even be scraps left"**_ The beast said as he got up.

"What kind of spirit are you?" Daylen asked.

"It's a demon, maybe even more powerful than the one hunting you" Mouse hissed.

 _ **"Begone! Surely you have better things to do than bother Sloth, mortal. I tire of you already"**_ Sloth said as he lay back down.

"Why are you called Sloth? What are you?" Daylen ask.

 _ **"I am a spirit of Sloth, a creature of the Fade…unlike yourself. Mortals are ever the visitors here. Still, you serve your function. Only the mortals like yourself are truly annoying. Now, what do you want with me?"**_ said Sloth.

"Mortals like myself" Daylen ask curiosity.

 _ **"You are... Aware. A mortal with power and will. The sort of creature that some spirits... hunger for. I might be inclined for such a meal, myself. It would be interesting to see the mortal world though your eyes, live inside your form... But I am disinclined to begin such a struggle"**_ said Sloth.

"Lucy me" said Daylen.

 _ **"Indeed. Now what do you want with me?"**_ Sloth ask.

"I need help defeating a demon" said Daylen.

 ** _"You have that nice stuff. (Yawn) why would you need me? Go, use your weapon since you have earned it. Be valorous_** **"** said Sloth.

"He looks powerful, It might be possible that he could…teach you to be like him" Mouse whispered.

 _ **"Like me? You mean teach the mortal to take this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to their forms to learn the change. You, on the other hand, little one, might be a better student. You let go of the human form years ago"**_ said Sloth.

"I…don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?" said Mouse.

"You could help me fight the demon" said Daylen.

 _ **"It's true. I am quite powerful in this form... When I wish to be"**_ said Sloth.

"I welcome the opportunity, if it is my choice. The mages in the tower are quick to volunteer others, as you well know. I'll try. I'll try to be a bear. If you'll teach me" said Mouse.

 _ **"That's nice. But teaching is so exhausting. Away with you now"**_ said Sloth.

(Sigh)"I told you he wasn't going to help us" said Mouse.

"Mouse wants to learn. Teach him" said Daylen.

 _ **"You wish to learn my form, little one? Then I have a challenge for your friend: answer three riddles correctly, and I will teach you. Fail, and I will devour you both. The decision is yours"**_ said Sloth.

"Riddles? Are you joking" Daylen said annoyed.

 _ **"Indeed not. Amusement his difficult to come by, and I shall take it in the place of a meal if I can"**_ said Sloth.

"I'm not sure I want to provide him with either" Mouse said worry.

"I accept your challenge, Sloth" said Daylen.

 _ **"Truly? This gets more and more promising. Your first riddle: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?"**_ Sloth ask.

"That would be a map, I suppose" Daylen said causing the Sloth demon snorted. "Correct. Let's move on. I'm rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?" said Sloth.

"Rarely touched, often held…" Daylen's face brightened "My tongue. What else you got bear?".

 _ **"Yes, your witty tongue. Fair enough. One more try, shall we? Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"**_ Sloth ask.

"Damnit the last one is always the hardest. Come on What is it, what is it…" Daylen then looked around "Wait. Of course. The Fade is the land of dreams. It's a dream!" said Daylen.

Causing the Sloth demon snorted again _ **"You are correct. You've proven yourself an amusing distraction. So, I shall teach you my form. Now, focus,"**_ he said to Mouse. He quickly ran through the basics of transforming in the Fade, or as quickly as a Spirit of Sloth could, and moments later Mouse had transformed himself into a bear.

"Like this? Am I a bear? It feels…heavy" said Mouse.

 ** _"Hm. Close enough"_** Sloth curled up, eyes closing. _ **"Go, then, and defeat your demon…or whatever you intend to do. I grow weary of your mortal prattling".**_

"Have a nice nap, you earn it" Daylen said before turning his attention on Mouse "Come on…Bear? Mouse? You still prefer Mouse?"

"Mouse will do. Shall we?" said Mouse.

As Daylen and Mouse made their way back to the clearing surrounded by fire where the demon that was hunting Daylen would be a quartet of ethereal wolves got in their way while Mouse deal with the ethereal wolf behind them Daylen fire a lightning spell at the ethereal wolf which destroyed it and as the two other ethereal wolves were closing in on Adam he back away enough so that his shock spell could hit both of them and it destroyed them.

As the two ran to the fiery clearing, and a creature that looked to be made entirely of fire crawled out of the ground.

"And there," Mouse said, "Is a spirit of Rage".

 _ **"And so it comes to me at last"**_ the demon rumbled _ **"Soon I shall see the world through your eyes, mortal. You shall be mine, body and soul".**_

"If I lose, the Templars will still cut you down" said Daylen.

 _ **"They are welcome to try, so this creature your offering, Mouse? Another plaything, as per our arrangement?"**_ the demon said catching Adam's attention.

"I'm not offering you anything! I don't have to help you anymore" said Mouse.

 _ **"Aww. And after all those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?"**_ said the demon.

"I'm not a mouse now! And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!" said Mouse.

 _ **"We shall see..."**_ the Demon said before he start to attack them.

As the Demon went at Daylen he fired a lightning spell on the Demon while Mouse charged the demon in his bear form and started attacking the demon and Daylen followed up with a bolt of arcane energy, thrusting his staff at the demon and he finished the Demon by unleashing a Shock spell on the Demon which demon fell to the ground, evaporating into the ambient energy of the Fade and cause the several wisps that it summoned to disappeared.

"You did it. You actually did it!" Mouse said, resuming a human form "When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to... But I never really thought any of you were worthy".

"The ones you betrayed before me. What were their names?" Daylen ask in a serious tone.

"What? They were not as promising as you. It was a long time ago. I... I don't remember their name. I don't even remember my own name. It's the Fade, and the Templars killing me, like they tried with you" said Mouse.

"So what is it that you think you can get from me?" Daylen ask curiously.

"You defeated a demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal. And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as... Forgotten as me. If you want to help. There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in" said Mouse.

"I'm starting to think the other demon wasn't my test" Daylen said as he starting to get a idea who exactly Mouse really is.

"What? What are you... Of couse it was! What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" Mouse said but then Mouse's face twisted into something that vaguely resembled a smile. "You are a smart one" His eyes turned from a comforting green to pure black, and his voice went deeper than any human's possibly could. _ **"Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust…pride"**_ The demon transformed, and Adam looked up as Mouse became…something else. Limbs elongated and sharpened, skin grew harder and darker, and the creature's frame expanded rapidly as it towered over Daylen. The mage fought the urge to discover if it was possible to vomit whiles in the Fade as the Pride demon revealed itself. **"** ** _Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end"_** With that, it vanished, and everything around Daylen went white again.

 **The next chapter**

 **THE ESCAPE ATTEMPT**


	2. Apart of the Circle

"Character speaking"

"Character thoughts"

"Tranquil speaking"

 _"Spirit speaking"_

 _ **"Demon speaking"**_

 **"Abomination speaking"**

 **Time Skip**

 **Place's**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

I do not own any of the character of Dragon Age. They are all the property of Bioware and EA Games.

* * *

 **A PART OF THE CIRCLE**

 **In the apprentice dome's**

"Are you all right? Say something, please…"

Daylen cracked an eye open, wincing at the headache he felt "Jowan?".

"I'm glad you're all right. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realize you'd been gone all night" Jowan said sounding relief.

Daylen then got himself out of his bed and look up at his longtime friend.

"I've heard about apprentices who never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?" Jowan ask curiosity.

"We're friends but don't ask this. You know I can't tell you" said Daylen.

(Hnph) "So much for friendship. I'll leave you alone then. And now you get to more to the nice mages quarters upstairs. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for my Harrowing" Jowan said upset.

"They'll summon you to the test when you're ready" Daylen said trying to cheer Jowan.

"I've been here longer than you have... Sometimes I think they just don't want to test me" said Jowan.

"Maybe you're just not ready yet" said Daylen.

"I've been ready for a long time. First you and then Shaene I'm afraid they don't want me to take the test. You do the Harrowing, the rite of Tranquillity... or you die. That's what happens" said Jowan.

"They're not going to kill you, Jowan" said Daylen.

"They might not. But the rite of Tranquillity is just as bad... Maybe worse. You seen tranquil around the Tower. Like Owain, who runs the stockroom. He's so cold. No, not even cold. There's just... Nothing in him. It's like he's dead, but still walking. His voice, his eyes are lifeless" said Jowan.

"What did they do to him?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"He's been made Tranquil. I don't know how they do it exactly, but you're cut off from the Fade. It takes away your magic abilities, along with your dreams... and emotions" Saiyan's said Jowan.

"No emotions? How's that possible?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"The Fade is the dream realm. Maybe it's a side effect of being cut off from the Fade. No dreams, no emotions. Apprentices can ask to be made tranquil if they fear the Harrowing. But the Circle can also forces Tranquillity on those they feel are weak. And sometimes they force it on apprentices they think might be too... Dangerous as mages. I'm sorry. I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up" said Jowan.

"What for" Daylen ask curiosity.

"He didn't tell me. About the Harrowing, I'd guess, but you never know with Irving. You'd better not keep him waiting. We can speak later" Jowan said before walking away.

As Daylen walk towards the door he could hear Two female apprentices talking about him.

"Did you hear anything? Is he all right? Is he awake?".

"Why do you care? Are you best friends now?".

"I'm just curious! That templar, Cullen, said it was the quickest, cleanest Harrowing he'd ever seen! He must be so talented".

"Someone sounds jealous".

"I just know I'll be terrified when my time comes. Like Wendell was. He threw up every day for the next week just thinking about it".

As Daylen walk down the hall he could hear two other apprentices talking.

"Did you hear".

"Hear what?".

"They suggests someone practicing blood magic".

"Why would anyone do something so stupid? That's a death sentence".

"Because blood magic is powerful? You can bend others to your will... and... and... force demons into your service. That's what I hear anyway".

As Daylen walk though the library he saw a teacher teaching his apprentice a fire spell "... You must control the fire with your will. Keep the flames steady. We don't want it sputtering and leading about-that's want causes most of the injuries" said the teacher.

"I-injuries? B-b-but" the apprentice said scare which cause the flames to grow larger and a bit out control.

"Steady! It reacts to your emotions. If you panic, it will - no! No, no! Breathe!" the teacher said trying to calm his apprentice down.

However it didn't work and as the flames were about to hurt the apprentice the teacher quickly used a ice spell to put them out.

"You know, in my experience, flint and tinder works just as well... maybe we should start with that?" said the teacher.

As Daylen headed up a set of stairs to the next floor of the tower he took a left side and heading into a corner and as he walk down the hall he look into a room and saw a mage clearing which was a bit odd as the tranquil usual do the clearing and mage then spotted Daylen so Daylen decided to find out why.

"I'm sorry but i'm terribly busy right now. I have to prepare the room before the Grey Warden is done at his meeting with Irving" said the old Mage.

"There's a Grey Warden here?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"Yes. Duncan, his name is. He must be here to talk to Irving about something important. You know, I almost became a Grey Warden once" said the old Mage.

"Really?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"There were several of us chosen, though the Grey Warden only wanted one recruit, they only ever have one mage, you see. I think they thought I was the best candidate, but I was young and foolish and I said I wasn't interested. They picked someone else instead, and that was that. I've regretted it ever since. Ah, well, I should get back to my work" said the old Mage.

Just as Daylen continue his way to Irving's office he saw a man waving at him trying to caught Daylen's attention so Daylen went to see what he wanted.

"Ah, there you are," a mage said, looking up from laying out linens on the bed. "You are to be moved up from the apprentice's quarters, and this will be your new room. Go on, make yourself comfortable" Poking around, Daylen found a handful of coppers left by whoever the previous occupant was and a few sheets of vellum. Pocketing the coins, Daylen nodded to the man and continue his way to Irving's quarters but along the he passed the templar that took him to his Harrowing, if Daylen remember correctly his name was Cullan Rutherford and he hasn't been a Temple for very long, he gave Adam a polite nod.

"Greetings. I'm glad your Harrowing went well" said Cullan.

"I wasn't looking forward to being run through, either" said Daylen.

"Some temples I know discuss such things with glee. I don't share their enthusiasm. I try to serve the Maker first, and foremost. As long as I am guided by His commandments, I cannot go wrong. Honesty, I've never seen a abomination... or been called on to slay one" said Cullan.

"So you could have made a mistake" said Daylen.

"Greagoir would have guided me. Something must... Happen. But what if it's not obvious? Could abominations be walking among us right now?" said Cullan.

"What kind of templar is so easily frightened?" Daylen ask.

"This is still new to me. Maybe one day I'll be as dedicated and driven as Knight Commander Greagoir" said Cullan.

"His is a very dedicated man, yes" said Daylen.

"You must be busy. Perhaps we can talk another time" said Cullan.

Daylen heading straight to Irving's quarters and when arrived he was met with a argument between Irving and Greagoir.

"Many have already gone to Ostagar – Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort!" Greagoir said angrily or in his normal tone of voice Adam could never tell the difference with Greagoir.

"Your own?" Irving said dryly. "Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?".

"How dare you suggest-" before Greagoir could finish he was interrupted.

"Gentlemen, please!" The third man said. Daylen eyed him, noting lightweight armor as opposed to the heavy plate Templars wore or a mage's robes "Irving, someone is here to see you".

"First Enchanter?" Daylen said respectfully.

"Ah, if it isn't our new brother in the Circle. Come, child" said Irving.

"This is...?" the mysterious man ask curiosity.

"Yes, this is he," Irving replied cryptically.

"Well, Irving, you're obviously busy," Greagoir said, clearly feeling as if he had been dismissed when everyone's attention was on Daylen "We'll discuss this later".

"Of course," Irving replied absently as the Knight-Commander left. "Well, then…where was I? Oh, yes. This is Duncan, of the Grey Warden's".

"Pleased to meet you" Daylen said respectfully.

"You've heard about the war brewing to the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar" said Irving.

"I would like to defend Ferelen" Daylen said but in truth all he really wanted was to see the outside world.

"With the Darkspawn invading, we need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle," Duncan said "I fear if we don't drive them back, we will face another Blight".

"What are Darkspawn?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"They are twisted monsters that dwell underground, where the sun's light cannot touch them. They have formed into a horde in the Korcari wilds and threaten to invade north into the valley. I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight" Duncan said seriously.

"Duncan, you worry the poor lad with talk of Blights and Darkspawn. This is a happy day for him" said Irving.

"We live in troubled times, my friend" said Duncan.

"We should seize moments of levity, especially in troubled times" said Irving.

"The Harrowing is behind you," Irving said. "Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi".

"My leash, you mean" said Daylen.

"Now, child, it's not that bad" said Irving.

"I'm sorry- what is this phylactery?" Duncan ask curiosity.

"Blood is taken from all apprentice when they first come to the tower and is preserved in special vials" Irving explained.

"So they can be hunted if they turn apostate" said Duncan.

"We have few choices. The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly" Irving explained to Duncan before turning his attention on to Daylen.

"You have done this. present you with robes befitting your new station, your staff, and a ring bearing the Circle's insignia. Wear them proudly, for you have earned them" said Irving.

"What happens now?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"Patience, child, you have been through an ordeal. Let's us not rush things. It goes without saying that you shall not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone the rite. Now then... take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours" said Irving.

"Can I leave the tower?" Daylen ask hopefully.

"Not yet, remember, the tower's walls protect us as they as they protect others from us" said Irving.

"I will return to my quarters" Duncan said.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Duncan back to his room, child?" Irving asked.

"It would be my pleasure" Daylen said, nodding to the First Enchanter.

Daylen turn his attention towards Duncan "Er…would you prefer I address you as Warden, or Ser Duncan, or…".

"Merely Duncan is fine," Duncan replied "May I call you Daylen?".

"I would hope you would, Do you know the way, or should I lead?" said Daylen.

"Lead on, young man" Duncan said and Daylen nodded and the two set off, Daylen's new robes and staff under his arm. He slip on the Ring of Study, feeling the lyrium infused in the silver resonate with his magic. **(In this story you can wear six more rings and two necklaces)**

"Thank you for walking with me. I am glad for the company" said Duncan.

"I've always done what Irving asks of me" Daylen replied.

"I'm sure Irving is very proud to have had you as a pupil" said Duncan.

"I wanted to talk to you a little more" said Daylen.

"Yes? What about?" Duncan ask.

"Why were Irving and Greagoir arguing about the war?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"It is not my place to comment," Duncan said stiffly.

Daylen then turn around and look at Duncan giving him his famous 'You can trust me' look which has won over several mages and countless authority figures over the year's.

(Signed) "Greagoir serves the Chantry, and the relationship between the Chantry and mages has always been strained" Duncan explained.

"Yeah no kindling" Daylen muttered under his breath.

"You've realized by now that the Chantry merely tolerates magic? They watch only because they feel they must" said Duncan.

"Yes, but they were arguing about the war," Daylen ask curiosity.

"Any mages who join the king's army can unleash their full power on the Darkspawn. In fact, I'm counting on it. Greagoir may be afraid of what will happen. What if mages decide they no longer want to be governed by the Chantry?" Duncan explained.

"What are your opinions on the matter?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"I believe we must defeat the Darkspawn, one way or another. My opinions end there" Duncan said in a serious tone.

"Have there been many Darkspawn attacks?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"A horde has formed within the Korcari Wilds in the south. If they are not stopped, they will strike north into the valley. We Grey Wardens believe than an Archdemons is leading the horde" Duncan explained.

"That sounds ominous," said Daylen.

"Darkspawn do attack the surface in ragtag bands, but Archdemons are capable of rallying the Darkspawn, turning them into an unstoppable force. A horde of Darkspawn is a veritable army. It is dire news indeed. I fear this is what we will have to face" said Duncan.

"And the King is mustering an army to beat back this threat?" Daylen ask curiosity.

"Yes. Perhaps it will be enough... If we play our cards right" said Duncan.

"I suppose all we can do is hope" said Daylen.

"Hope, and pray, friend. Come, let us be on our way" said Duncan.

Daylen and Duncan continue their way to Duncan's quarters, and once Duncan entered it he turn around to the young mage. "Thank you for escorting me".

 **(I know that Jowan comes running to you straight away after you escorted Duncan to his quarters but in this story it happens after you completed the Infected Storeroom quest)**

Seeing that he had nothing better to do Daylen decided to just wander around the Tower for a bit until find or think of something to do and as Daylen walk around he entered the Mage Laboratory but as he did another mage walk up to him.

"I've avoid Leorah if I were you, she's been rather testy lately" said the Mage.

"Why?" Daylen ask curiously.

"Who knows. I'm not going to ask her why she's irritable. Women hate those kinds of questions" said the Mage.

However Daylen's curiosity got the better of him and he walk towards the elven women who was wearing senior mage robe's.

"Yes?" Leorah ask.

"What's that door over?" Daylen ask curiously.

"That leads to the Circle's cavern storerooms. There are caves running through the rock that the Circle is built upon. But of course you know this" said Leorah.

"Can I look inside the caverns?" Daylen ask.

"No. I can't let anyone in there just now" Leorah said jumpy which caught Daylen's attention.

"Why?" Daylen ask curiously.

(Sign)"There are just... things... in there that I prefer to keep... safe" said Leorah.

"What things?" Daylen ask curiously.

"Sensitive magical material and substances, of course. I am in the midst of Stock-taking. Checking inventory. And I.. can't let anyone in there in case of they... mess things up yes" said Leorah.

"So why are you out here and not in there?" Daylen pointed out.

"Because I... am taking a break. I hate the musty smell of caves, and I... (Sign) Look, I'll tell you the truth, just keep it to yourself. There is an infestation of spiders in the caves. I don't know how they got there but it's probably my fault. I was promoted to senior enchanter less than a fortnight ago and I don't want anyone to find out. They'll think I'm incompetent!" said Leorah.

"Do you need any help?" Daylen ask since he had nothing better to do.

"I could use some, I'm sure. I've been too busy with my new duties- I haven't been able to deal with the spiders. If you cleared them out for me I would owe you a favor. A big one" said Leorah.

"Is that all?" Daylen ask hoping that he might get something out of it.

"I really have nothing to offer you. There are things in the storeroom, of couse, but I'm not at library to just give them away" said Leorah.

"All right. I'll do it" Daylen said thinking that maybe he could take a thing or two that weren't important.

"Wonderful! Here is the key. Oh, and be careful in there.I'd really like to keep the damage done to the Circle's property to a minimum" said Leorah.

Daylen walk over to the storage room double door and unlock it and went into the large caves and not far from the door was some wooden crates with most of them were empty except for one which had a amulet inside. **(It's the Charm of Still Waters amulet that is inside the first wooden crate)**

"Don't mind if do" Daylen thought as he took the amulet thinking that it maybe useful later on or he could sell it to someone but not far from the wooden crates was a chest which had another amulet which Daylen also took and continue his way into the caves where he arrive at a crossroads but Daylen knew that if he goes down either path he would eventually back here so he took the right side and not long after a Giant Spider appeared so Daylen ready a spell and fired the Lightning spell at the creature killing it and continue to make his way down the path and eventually he saw two Giant Spider's near some more wooden crates so Daylen ready himself again and when the two creatures spotted him they rush at him together which was a mistake as when close enough together and near Daylen he unleashed the Shock spell killing the two Giant Spider's and once it was done Adam decided to look around however most of the wooden crates were empty except for just one which had a lesser Lyrium Potion in it so Adam made his way but just as he turn the corner another Giant Spider appeared and try to bit him however Daylen was quick enough to use the Winter's Grasp spell to freeze it in place and then use the Arcane Bolt Spell to finished off then as Daylen continue walking he spotted a chest so he walk towards it but just as he did two Giant Spider's appeared one in front of him and the other behind him so Daylen quickly use the Winter's Grasp spell to freeze the one in front of him in place and turn around unleashed the Shock spell killing other then turn around a fired a Arcane Bolt Spell to finished off the other Spider just as Daylen's Winter's Grasp spell worn off and once it was finished he walk over towards the chest and found some Lyrium Dust and a pair of leather boot's and Daylen took everything before walking off and not long after he spotted some more wooden crates as well as another Giant Spider to Daylen fired a Arcane Bolt spell at it which only hurt it and just as Daylen was about to fire another Arcane Bolt spell to finish it off another Giant Spider appeared but this time was poisonous which Daylen could tell as unlike the other Giant Spider's this was one was green so Daylen use the Winter's Grasp spell to freeze it in place before it got the chance to poison him and then unleashed the Shock spell killing the Poisonous Spider as well as the one before afterwards once Daylen regain his breath he continue his way and he knew that he was almost where the crossroads were at and just as he walk towards the corner another Giant Spider appeared however before it could do anything to Daylen he fired a Lightning spell at it killing it immediately.

"That must be the last of them I've better go tell Leorah" Daylen thought as he walk down the path and arrived at the crossroads then walk down towards the storage room double door and unlock it and went into the Mage Laboratory where he saw Leorah waiting for him.

"You're back! Are the spiders gone?" Leorah ask curiosity.

"I've dealt with your infestation" said Daylen.

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful! You're saved my hide, I'm sure. And I owe you a favour so if you need anything... I'll be here" said Leorah.

"All right see ya later" Daylen said before walking towards the door.

 **The next chapter**

 **THE ESCAPE ATTEMPT**


End file.
